Like prison
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are tired of paying by the rules, they drag blossom, brick, bubbles, and boomer into a plan that will break all the rules at once. They'll get all the students to join in and will most likely not get caught.
1. Chapter 1

**yo people, 4th story and I'm loving all my people reading this right now.**

Karou's pov.

"Ok class, you know the rules, no talking or passing notes on class unless called upon, Buttercup." Mrs Howard smiled me, I was talkin to my best friend Mitch. "Today we have 3 New students, boys come in and introduce yourselves."

"Sup, the names Brick." A red haired boy with a hat said, he'll get into trouble for wearing it.

"Hi, my name is Boomer." A Blondie said, he looks like a goodie goodie just like bubbles.

"Yo, names Butch." A raven haired boy said, one eye was covered by his hair and he had a short ponytail. He looked fun.

"Because it is your first day, I will over look your hat brick, hats and accessories are not a way to be distant and a distraction in class, also its against the rules. Boys go sit behind Blossom, bubbles, and buttercup"

"Sure thing." Brick Sat behind Blossom

"Yes ma'am." Boomer sat behind Bubbles

"Whatever." Butch sat behind me.

"Let's begin class, blah blah blah blah."

"Hey which one are you?" Butch whispered to me.

"Can't talk or I'll get in trouble again."

He threw a bit on my desk, it read: _what's your name? What's up with all these stupid rules? Also can me and my brothers have lunch with you?_

I wrote back:_ I'll tell ya at lunch, yes ya can sit with me._

_Thanks. _ He wrote back.

* LUNCH *

"Yo, so what's with all the rules and why the fuck are we on the roof?" Butch asked.

"Yeah seriously why?" Brick asked.

"Please tell us." Boomer said.

"I would if y'all would shut the fuck up! Listen we are not allowed to talk about the stupid rules, if a teacher catches us we will get detention, also cussing ain't allowed either. Everybody come to my house after school, Blossom and Bubbles will walk you there while I zoom ahead on my skateboard. FYI goodie goodies like Bubbles and Boomer will make it far here so act like them."

"I'm only a goodie goodie in front of the teachers dumb ass!"Boomer and Bubbles yelled at me.

"Calm down Bubs/Boom" Butch and I said at the same time.

Blossom and Brick looked at each other then the bell rang, "Shit! We're gonna be late to class!" They picked up their books and ran.

"They're right, were gonna be late." Bubbles and Boomer ran after them.

"Let's skip." Butch smirked.

"Can't school rule, if you want, you can go to the nurses office and pretend to be sick but you just take a nap. See ya." I walked away.

Half way to class he caught up "I hate skipping alone and the nurse isn't get today."

"I smirked as we strolled into class and plopped into our seats as the bell rang.

"Ok class, blah blah blah."

* After school *

"Yo, where your house?" Butch asked, turns out me and much aren't the only ones who skateboard anymore.

"A few more mins, oh and I have to giving clean."

"I'll help you." We went inside my house, ran to my room and cleaned it. 10mins later they came into my room while me and Butch were in the middle of a video game.

"So, shall we discuss the rules? Buttercup, you better because you know them all." Blossom claimed.

"You've gotten in trouble at least once from all of them." Bubbles agreed.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and said all 2,999 of them.

"So it's like hell?" Butch said.

"More like prison." Brick mumbled.

* * *

** SO, what do ya think? When I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh yeah, five reviews exactly! Thank you bubblesxboomer for review and when I read it I updated right then and there! I love you all.**

BC. Pov.

"Why is there so many fucking rules?" Butch asked.

"We don't know, those rules were there before we were born. I heard that someone actually did all of those and made the school board mad so that's why they're there." Blossom said.

"Yeah, they were badass." Bubbles smiled.

"You guys wanna break all the rules at once?" Butch and Buttercup said together.

"That was weird, but yeah it'd be awesome! We would go in the history books!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"It'd be so awesome, everyone would know our names! And maybe even our grand children would know and be so proud!" Boomer said.

"We'd have to get everyone in school on this and for them to agree to it, it may stop the rules and there would only be simple everyday school rules that every school has." Butch said.

"Already done." I smirked.

Everyone looked at me, "How?!"

"Let's just say that all the team captain members owe me a favor."

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but I'm a very busy person and I have a mild concussion to deal with so later.**


End file.
